Never be the second choice again
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Some people dream of having others lives. Others simply want to destroy other people's lives.


The sun was coming up and my instincts told me to run away. I no longer cared. I was so sick and tired of everything. Ironically I shouldn't have been. After all I had been reincarnated. Getting another shot at life was a blessing, wasn't it? Did I commit some sort of crime in my past life to suffer like this?

Oh, well.

Nothing matters anymore…

* * *

I had been reincarnated again. Again with my memories. This was the second time I had been reincarnated. This time however I wasn't a vampire at least and best of all not a pure-blood. Apparently in my previous life I had been reincarnated into the vampire knight world. I was reincarnated into Yume Kuran. Exactly. Now you know why I suffered so much. I was Kaname's FIANCÈE. Yet I was never enough… because I wasn't Yuki. Kaname always going after Yuki and leaving me behind. My previous parents sacrificing to save Yuki not ME. I was always just the SECOND CHOICE. Second choice like I also had been during my first life or the life I remembered.

I had just been a normal school girl that liked to read manga and also had a sweet romance with my boyfriend. In the end my boyfriend's crush entered our life and he began to become distant from me. After not being able to bear it anymore I went to find out the truth. His crush was already married with a wonderful man yet he still pursued her… and didn't even give a thought about me? My heart broke when I saw them kiss each other publicly on the street. While some rooted on them, applauding them while his girlfriend (me) stood there watching. I don't blame them. They didn't know the real truth. I still remember that day. It was snowing. I walked mindlessly as I didn't hurry enough as the light became red.

After that I woke up into the body of Yume Kuran and was always treated like the spare while watching Yuki being pampered like a princess. I knew the story and I had a huge crush on Kaname. I WANTED Kaname believing that I could make him fall in love with me. That we were meant together since I had been reborned to this world. I should have known better. I should have known… that my fantasies would only remain fantasies.

I was so mad and jealous but I also never wanted to feel the same as in my first life and then I saw them kiss and my mind was shattered. I left and took my car as I simply drove. The sun was coming up and I knew I should drive home but I didn't want to return to that type of life anymore.

Now I'm here as Cindella Fujiwara. I was born as rich noble lady in Japan. My parents showered me with love just like the rest of family did. I also had siblings but we were all treated fairly. I thought that I had been reincarnated back into the world of my first life since it didn't seem like vampires existed here. That was until I met a young Takuma Ichijo and Kaname Kuran during a upper class party. Then it hit me. I had been in this party in my last life. That was why the scene felt a bit familiar. My sisters oogled at Kaname and were spouting nonsense about how they wanted him for a boyfriend. I simply sneered. If people only knew that Kaname was far from the perfect prince they thought he was. As I thought that I wondered were I was. Or maybe this was an alternative Vampire Knight universe where I didn't exist. It seemed to be so as I never showed up during the party.

* * *

My father had ASKED our family to be turned into vampires. To get longlasting life and Ichijo Asato didn't mind to fulfill his wish. I ran away before my family was turned into night creatures. I didn't want to become a vampire. I refused to become one. OVER MY DEAD BODY. I drove my brother's motorcycle out into nowhere as I was being chased by vampires. Luckily I came into an area that vampire hunters resided in. They pretty much killed them and I was told to live with the Kiryus. I wasn't the bit happy with it. Being near Zero always brought sad memories. However I was also grateful for their family to take me in when I no longer had no one and I refused to go back, not the vampire hunters would let me or anything.

Strangely enough the Kiryu twins and I became fast friends. However I knew the story of what would happen. Shiziru Hio. A mad vampire woman that definetely didn't liek the thought of having the vampire world integrate with the humans and frankly her idea was more logical. It wasn't that the idea Kaien and Kuran's had was a good utopian idea but that was it. It was just a fantasy. Humans were a far less superior race than vampires. Fear would always be with them if they knew vampires existed knowing that they could be turned into one and much more likely be killed. Humans act upon fears and could get ruthless in slaughtering vampires. Both sides of races would hold prejudice against one another.

When I felt the day come nearer I told the family that they should go on vacation. That I had bought tickets to Brazil. While we were there for a whole month news arrived saying that there had been vampire attacks in the area we lived in. It was confirmed that it had happened by Shiziru Hio. Because the previous house was no longer safe to live in the Kiryus started living in England instead.

England was practically one hell of a manifestation of vampire hunters. However they were at mostly peaceful with the vampire hunters because the vampires there had truly experienced being hunted down and massacred. In order for them to continue to live the pure-blood society agreed to the vampire hunters demands that they would never have children anymore. They were not allowed to harm any British citizens. Anyone who disobeyed would have their lives and their families' lives taken from them. However some vampires were against the coexistence of vampires and humans. Likewise some vampire hunters could never exist with pure-blood vampires. There was a war were the pure-bloods lost and became extinct in Great Britain. Those vampire hunters became even more hungry to kill and started to massacre the whole world. Kuran is among the few pure-blood families that survived such a great massacre. If it hadn't been for the vampire hunters like Kaien then innocent peoples lives whether they were human or vampires would be taken.

* * *

We lived so much better lives here. Zero even started to date a girl that deserved him far more than Yuki Kuran. She treated him right. Speaking of the Kurans I heard that the princess had been awoken. Nothing to do with me. I was busy studying and spending time with my family. Supposedly if you grew up in a vampire hunter family you would turn into a vampire hunter yourself. Ichiru and Zero became vampire hunters. I refused to. I wanted to focus on living a normal life. A life I had been deprived of. I didn't care about romance. About LOVE. I refused to do it. By letting love in I would only get hurt.

My nineteenth birthday came up. It was the same day as in my previous lives. February 14th. Valentine's Day. How ironic, isn't it?

I was taking the day as it came. I woke up, fixed myself and went to school. Then I prepared to go home as I had expected a birthday party waiting for me like usually. I had been so excited that when the vampire attacks happened I hadn't even noticed until everyone was being slaughtered on the streets. This was a full out vampire rebellion and I hurried to get home among the crowd that was running away. I was however pushed and fell unto the ground as my head was bashed by the scare humans that ran on my body as they fled.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't in my usual room. This room was… Had I gone back to my previous life? I walked up to the mirror to get a look on my appearance. Yes. It seemed like I had gone back to Yume Kuran's body. Was this a sick joke? Why would fate or God do this to me? Why did I had to suffer so. Why? WHY.

"Yume?", I heard that familiar voice of TAKUMA.

"Go away, I need sleep", my pure-blood princess instincts told me to say that while I was rampaging inside.

I've always been a well-behaved child. I've always been such a quite child. I've always been considerate of others. I've always been KIND and SELFLESS. WHAT DO I GET REPAID WITH IN THE END?

PAIN and only more PAIN.

* * *

I sat quietly with a nose in a book as the vampire part was going on. I saw Zero in a corner watching Kaname flirting with his younger sister. I was his fiancée but the only person in his eyes was Yuki. Being sick and tired of this I walked over to Zero. It hurt me seeing his self-hatred as I had seen an alternative life for him as a happy person. A content and fulfilled person.

"Zero, may I share a dance with you?", nobody seemed to notice this pure-blood princess inviting a low level vampire.

"No".

"Come on. We are both miserable", I said and that last sentence shocked him. Did he really think that being a pure-blood was something to be joyful about. It had its advantages but when you have no one that really cares about you or even cherished your existence it was useless. "If you wish to know why Kaname hold such interests for Yuki, please dance with me".

He seemed a bit unwilling but relented in the end as we began dancing. I leaned into his ears and sealed of our conversation with magic. Yes, magic. Something Kaname never knew I had, and I refused to let him know. I told Zero everything. Our relationship with Yuki and how he was just a pawn in Kaname's game to protect her. To protect his Queen. I told him that I may be his fiancée but that Yuki was the one who held his heart.

"That's why Zero. Against a manipulative man like Kaname your love for Yuki will never win. She will always chose him over you", I kissed the side of his mouth before caressing his cheeks. "You know you look so much better when you smile. Unfortunately your smile was taken away because of our existence".

I left the party early. No one barely noticed my existence anyway.

I was driven to the mansion of Ichijos which I had grown up in after "my parents" were killed.

There in his study Asato Ichijo sat on his chair. I hated that man for having such huge powers over me and Kaname. He was indeed surprised to see me.

"How was the party, Lady Kuran", he asked and I smiled.

* * *

Asato Ichijo had huge plans but they were all for the sake of his people and also self-interest. While his son and foster child were away on some party he had remained to read though some documents. It was only when he looked up did he notice Yume Kuran, sister of Kaname Kuran and pure-blood princess. She was dressed in a soft blue dress and was as beautiful as her mother. He asked her about the party but the girl simply smiled and before he knew it she stood as naked as the day she was born. His eyes viewed her from head to toe and lingered around certain areas. The girl had grown just like he had expected. What he hadn't expected was this and once Kaname would find out he would have his head for touching his girl.

Asato Ichijo yelled at her to get out, before he lost his control. Yet the words came out differently. The voice sounded unwilling. He walked to the couch and took a blanket as he planned to cover her with it. When he did so she grabbed his hand and brought it down to her wet pussy. Asato growled and he was filled with lust. She brought his face closer to her tits and he began sucking one of them as she moaned his name. That sweet voice of hers brought Asato further into the insanity He lifted her towards his decks as he began unbuckling his belt and take out his member and held it in front of the entrance. If he stopped now there was still time for things to remain as they were before. However Asato craved this young girl who was only slightly younger than his own son, Takuma. He felt bad but not bad enough to stop himself. He wanted her. He had, had moments before when he had desired her only for those feelings to go away as quickly as they came. But now those feelings grew inside of him.

"Go ahead, Asato", her sweet voice urged him.

He pushed himself inside of her and she winced as tears began to enter her eyes. Her insides tightened and he felt like he was in heaven. His thrust began slowly but soon became faster, faster and faster. The desk shook. He didn't want to cum yet. He leaned down and kissed her as his thrusts remained at a constant speed. It had been such a long time since he felt this alive. He bit her nipples and teased them before once again meeting her lips again. Her arms were around his neck begging him and he liked the power he had over her.

"Yu-me", he growled as he came inside of her and fell on top of her.

She kissed him and never broke the kiss. Once they did she smiled at him and inside Asato Ichijo's heart he felt content. A wish fulfilled. They were in that position for long time until the air became cold and she shivered. That's when Asato got off of her.

"Kaname will kill me for this", he said while dressing himself properly against.

"Oh, please. I may be his fiancée but we both know that he has someone else in his heart".

"That Cross girl", Asato frowned.

"Our sister", he stopped for a moment to fix his attire.

"Sorry, I didn't hear correctly?".

"Yuki Cross is Yuki Kuran. Our parents hid her existence from the rest of the world. When our parents were attacked by my uncle and his minions Yuki was turned into a human in order to be protected. After that Kaname hid her away with Kaien. It was the perfect disguise in order to protect his DEAR Yuki for the day she shall return nd rule by his side. HER not me".

Asato knew from the voice that she talked about their sister with hatred.

"I was always second in my parents eyes. I'm only a pawn in Kaname's game", she cried and Asato naturally comforted her.

He began to see everything with a whole new light. While it did break him to see this young girl suffer such pain that she was willing to simply ruin her body. If it hadn't been him he was sure she would have gone to some other man. A possessive feeling came over him. He would never let any other men touch her. He held her tightly and promised that he would do everything to keep her happy.

* * *

I showered as I was happy about finally having had sex. The only person that I really had slept with was my cheating boyfriend. I gave my everything to him just like I gave it my all to at least be acknowledged by Kaname. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing really mattered anymore…

* * *

She returned to the dormitories late. Kaname was of course not in their room as he was probably watching Yuki sleep. I didn't mind…

I took of my ball gown and went to bed.

When the evening came I finally saw Kaname coming to our shared room. He didn't say a word as he went to take a shower. Since he didn't notice me I didn't care and simply went down to the hall along with the other Night Students. The human girls outside were almost giving me a headache.

"Something is different about you", Hanabusa observed.

"Oh, well. Maybe, I have changed. Sometimes change is good Hanabusa", I simply said and opened my book.

Kaname came down and we exchanged a look before I walked beside him as the gates opened. I turned my presence into almost non-existent and walked past the screaming girls. I headed towards the classroom and fulfilled my duties as a school student.

* * *

Zero were sleeping so deeply that I almost didn't want to disturb him. I touched the mark on his neck and then he grabbed my wrist and stared into my eyes. I leaned down and kissed him. I gave him my energy to satisfy his need for blood. He looked surprised and seemed to hate it but he didn't push me away.

"What was that?", he wanted to know what I had just fed him with.

"My vampire energy", I simply said. "Your lust for Yuki is getting more apparent. If you so much as touch Yuki Kaname will kill you. Unlike Kaname I care about your well-being. I pity you for ending up like this… that's why I will fulfill a wish of yours. To become human once more".

"It's not possible".

"It is", she said.

"How?".

"The same way Yuki was turned into a human. A life sacrifice ritual".

"No, I don't want anyone to get hurt".

"Well, I said life. All lives are equal. Meaning an animal will do".

"What kind of animal?", I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Anything will do".

He seemed to think about it.

"When?".

"Tonight while Kaname is busy exchanging memories with his SWEET Yuki".

"You're doing this to spite him".

"Yes and because I genuinely see you as a brother Zero. I don't want an innocent person like get caught up in my brother's disgusting scheme".

Zero simply looked at me and I saw that his eyes had become even warmer than before.

"Let's go. We don't have much time".

I showed him the place in the forest which I had painstakingly built myself. It was a place to hold rituals at.

"Let's begin".

* * *

After Zero's talk with Yume things had finally started to make sense and he could barely look at Yuki anymore. Not at least the same. The fact that she was related to that pure-blood bastard torn him apart. The Yume tells him that he could become human again. He was a bit suspicious over it as the vampire hunters would have used such rituals if it could turn humans back again. But then again vampires never seem to tell vampire hunters of such things.

"Lets begin", she handed him the scared little rabbit. He did feel sorry for the animal.

He was made to step inside circle with a pattern that practically said witchcraft.

Then she began chanting and there was light that came from them. He suddenly became dizzy as he saw the rabbit starting to struggle before losing its life. That was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Toga Yagari arrived to a strange scene. He saw Yuki no- Yume holding Zero.

"Tell me princess why you are with that boy?".

"I need your help getting Zero away from this place".

"Why? What have you done with him?".

"I simply turned him back to a human".

"Impossible…".

"It is. Look. He no longer has that mark that Shizuka Hio left".

"How?".

"Through an ancient ritual. We need to hurry and get Zero out of this place before Kaname notice that Zero is no longer a chess piece he can use in his game".

Toga Yagari didn't completely understand but he sure needed to help Zero anyway.

"He can't go back to Kaien. Take him to the vampire association. Zero has no memories of his recent life after I turned him human. So it is much safer to be around people who knew his family and who are trustworthy".

"Why are you doing this?".

"Because he is innocent and doesn't deserve to be treated by my brother and sister like he is".

"Sister?".

"Yuki Cross".

Light began to show.

"Go! Before the vampires start to realize that Zero has left the area", she simply said and began to walk back towards the school.

* * *

Kaname had almost forgotten his other sister. Yume Kuran. It felt like she had grown distant to him as the years passed by. Why? He couldn't see what was going on inside her head no matter how much he tried to enter it and that was what made him more wary of her.


End file.
